Renesmees' love story
by Music'May3
Summary: This is a story about Jacob and Renesmees' romance. Throught the love and the hardships will they ever get to their happily ever after?. read and see.
1. Chapter 1: My Best Friend i think

A/N: This is when Renesmee is 6 years old but is physically and mentally 15.

Chapter 1: My Best Friend…I think.

I woke up in the morning to another cloudy day in forks. It was the summer so it wasn't that cold but as always it was cloudy.

I looked across the room at my calendar. It was the 4th of July. On the forth of July we always had a barbeque and shot up some huge illegal fireworks Uncle Emmett would buy every year.

I was so excited to see Jacob, but I was not excited to see his girlfriend Alexis. Mom said I was Jelouse but, how could I possibly be jelouse if Jake was my best friend? I just want whats best for him and Alexis was deffinatley not it.

I went downstairs to see my grandma Esme in the kitchen. She gave me a warm hug and smiled.

"what do you want for breakfeast darling?"  
>"I'm not that hungry today so I think ill just go with cereal,but thanks."<p>

I made myself cereal and looked around. " Hey where is everybody?"

"They're all out getting things for the barabeque. They should be back by two when it starts."

I finished my cereal and went upstairs to my room to get changed. I looked at the clock. It was already noon. I jumped in the shower the warm water felt good but I couldn't take as long as I usually would. I got out and wraped my hair and body in two towels. I went to my room and picked out a pair of skinny jeans,a flowy pink top ,and some cute wedges. I put it on and combed out my loose natural curls.

I heard the doorbell so I went downstairs knowing that guests would be arriving. I opened the door to see Jacob and Alexis holding hands. "Hey Jake come in. The barbeque is out back."

"Hi Alexis." I said awkwardly.

"Umm… hi."

She took jake and pulled him outback. Just great. She was gonna be like this all day. Uncle Jasper was making Stakes outside on the grill. Uncle Emmett Walked in carrying five huge boxes.

"Whats all that?"

"Just the fireworks for tonight. Don't worry theres a lot more in the car." He gave me a meschivious grin.

I rolled my eyes. Of course he was gonna go all out and I know he had some tricks up his sleeve.

"Renesmee you might wanna go sit down theyre gonna serve the stakes soon."Jacob said surprising me.

"Oh… okay." I started walking outside but he stopped me.

"Look im sorry about Alexis. Why don't you come sit at our table."

"I don't know…-

"No really. The rest of the pack is gonna sit there too anyway."

I smiled. I really did miss the pack. "Okay."

Jake smiled and lead me to their table. Alexis did not look happy to see me.

"Hey ness! Its good to see you." Seth said standing up and giving me a hug.

I looked up at seth. "You too. Man you've grown a lot since I last visited."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Of course hes grown he got the wolf gene remember."

Everyone grew quiet. Paul leaned over to Jacob and whispered "Man jake that girls got a serious issue with nessie." I laughed. I knew Alexis probably hadn't heard it.

We all ate stakes. The boys ate about three a piece, which was not a surprise.

We all talked about how we were doing and whats new and stuff. Time seemed to fly by and before we knew it it was time for fireworks.

"Who wants roman candels!" Uncle Emmett said excited.

We all agreed that we were getting one. Jacob turned to Alexis "Hey do wanna go get one?"

She shook her head. "No way am I playing with fireworks. You can go, ill stay here."

We all went to Emmett and he handed each of us a roman candel. We pointed them up towards the sky and watched them shoot colors in the air. It was so fun.

Then we all sat down and watched the huge fireworks which by the way were better and more spectacular than last year. It was almost time for the gran finale but first Uncle Emm passed out more roman candels.

Jacobs stoped shooting sparks really early for some reason. Alexis ran up to him and kissed him. He pulled away. "Wait I have to check if its done." He said. She threw it on the floor. "Its fine Jacob."She said annoyed.

Before I knew it one last spark shot out of the stick and hit me right in the foot. I fell to the ground and screamed in pain.

Jacob ran over to me. "Nessie!" He lifted me up in his arms and carried me inside, Carlisle followed after. He laid me on the couch. "Nessie does it hurt?"

I let out another yelp. "It hurts a lot Jacob."

Alexis leaned in to kiss him again. He pulled away. "Alexis I don't think this is the time" Jacob whispered whispered in her ear.

"I need to show her that just because she hurt her foot doesn't mean she gets a free undevided attention from Jacob." She said out loud.

"That has nothing to with anything."

She pulled him closer. "But Jakey."

"I think you should leave."

She looked at him confused. "Fine but, your not gonna get anything unless you apologize later." She said seductively. I think im gonna be sick. She walked out the door.

"I—

"Jacob I'd rather wed not talk about that."

Carlise looked at me and smiled. "don't worry your foot will recover quickly but for now get some rest. Jacob would you mind?"

Jacob picked me up in his arms and laid me on my bed. He sat at the edge looking at me. "Im so sorry."

"Don't be. You should go get some rest."

"No ill be here till you fall asleep."

I smiled. "Okay."

Jacob made me feel safe. I didn't understand this feeling that I felt for him but I think that I like it. I quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The dream

A/N : Sorry it's a short chapter. (: Review!.

Chapter 2: The dream.

_Jacob leaned in and his lips met mine. He passionately kissed me and I ran my fingers through his short hair. His lips moved down my neck and he sucked on the skin there. Was he really giving me a hickey? He stopped and gave my neck one last gentle kiss and said I love you._

I woke up confused at the dream I just had and the worst part is I actually enjoyed it. Jake was still sitting at the edge of my bed looking at me concerned.

"Whats wrong Nessie? Do you need me to get Carlisle?"

"No its not that. I had a dream."

"A bad dream?"

"Not exactly. It was just confusing."

"What was it? Can you show me?"

I turned away. "Its embaressing."

He looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please Nessie I want to see what it is so I can help you make sense of it."

"Fine but remember I didn't ask for this dream okay."

"okay."

I put my hand to his face and showed him the dream. His face grew confused just as mine had. When it was over he faced me.

I felt like I was going to cry. " And. What do you think of this dream." He said trying to sound calm.

"Its… confusing."

He looked around the room nervous. He wouldn't look at me. "You should get some rest. I'll see you later nessie. Goodnight." He went out the door.

I cried and soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3:La Push

I woke up early in the morning to hear yelling downstairs. I quietly made my way towards the stairs listening to what was going on. I thought of the word sleep in my head.

I looked down to see Jacob and my dad.

"Jacob I think your overreacting."

"Overreacting! Maybe if you would have seen the dream you would understand!"

"For how much you've been thinking about it trust me ive seen it!"

"Then you should understand!"

"I said no and that's final!"

I couldn't take this anymore. I went to the stairs making myself visable. "Whats going on?"

They both looked at me. "Absolutely nothing." Jacob said bitterly looking at my dad. He stormed out of the house and the front door made a huge slam.

I looked at my dad waiting for an answer. "Its not something you need to worry about right now renesmee." He said in a calm voice.

I was starting to get really annoyed with this stupid secret everyone has been keeping from me. "No dad! It is something I need to worry about! Everyone has been keeping this stupid secret from me and im sick of it!."

"What secret? I don't know what your taking about."

"The secret! The one everyones keeping from me! You know which one dad."

"Well I hope you like living with disappointment because no one is going to tell you what it is. Your too young to know! And that is my final word on the subject."

He stormed out the door just like Jacob did. Maybe he wouldn't tell me anything but I had to try to talk to Uncle Emmett. Even if he wouldn't tell me whats going on I knew I could probably get some information from him.

I went upstairs to Uncle Em and Aunt Roses' room. I listened at the door to make sure I wasn't inturupting anything. You only make that mistake once. I knocked on the door. Aunt Rosalie opened the door with a smile. "Hi Renesmee. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually I wanted to see if I could talk to Uncle Em… alone."

She smiled. "That's fine I was going to go into town anyway." She walked past me and downstairs. Uncle Emmet was sitting on the bed.

"Whats up squirt?"

"Theres something I need to ask you about."

"Alright what is it?" He said skeptical.

"Its about the secret everyone is keeping from me."

"Oh that. Well Nessie, some of us think that you cant handel it. They just think your too young ."

"But no one enlightens me on even the smallest detail. I think I deserve to know at least what its about."

"Its not really my place to tell you nessie but, maybe you should ask Jacob about it. It seems to be his area of expertise."

"Alright. Thanks." I gave him a hug and walked out of his room. I went to my room to get dressed. My phone buzzed from my side desk where it was placed. I picked it up. It was a text from Jacob.

_Jake-Sorry about this morning. Its nothing you need to worry about. _

_Nessie- Its fine I guess…_

_Jake- Cool. So were going to La Push and having a bon fire later and the pack wanted to know if you wanted to come?_

I looked down at my foot. It seemed to be fine.

_Nessie- Sure. _

_Jake- Alright ill pick you up in an hour._

Something about that text haunted me. He said The Pack wanted to know if you wanted to come. He didn't say me and the pack, just the pack.  I didn't have anymore time to think about it so I let it go and brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. After I picked out my purple halter top bikini and put on some shorts and a t shirt on top with the cute wedges from last night.

"Renesmee, Jacobs downstairs." Alice called.

I quickly combed out my loose curls and put on lip gloss and shimmery eye shadow and hurried downstairs. I was not happy to see Alexis. She was wearing shorts and a see through shirt so it was easy to see she had on a white sparkly strapless bikini on. She was clinging to Jacob even more than yesterday.

"Ready to go." Jake said. He wasn't even looking at me.

"Yeah."

He led me to his car and opened the door for Alexis. He closed it and went to the drivers side to get in. I got in quietly. It was a quiet drive to La Push. I knew something was wrong.

When we got there I was warmly greeted by the pack. I was glad to see them I couldn't survive this evening without them.

"Alright guys lets go cliff diving!"Seth yelled as he lead the way. Cliff diving? I turned to Paul. "Whats cliff diving?."

" Well basically its diving of a cliff." He said laughing.

I punched him in the arm. "I figured that much but isn't that dangerous?"

"Nah. Scary maybe… but not dangerous. You should try it."

"Maybe."

We got to the top of the cliff and I could see Sam jump off first. It kinda did look like fun…

I took off my shorts and shirt and stood at the edge ready to jump.

"Nessie what are you doing!" Jacob yelled from behind me.

I turned around alarmed by his voice. "Going cliff diving."

"No your not Ness. That's way to dangerous."

"Oh please Jacob im not a baby anymore okay."

"I don't care how old you are you are not going cliff diving."

He doesn't talk to me all day and when he finally does its to yell at me. I am not gonna take this. "Oh yeah? Watch me." I jumped off. I fell for what seemed like forever it was such a rush. I splashed and hit the water. The pack yelled and cheered me on… all except Jacob. He stormed towards me and grabbed me by the wrist. He pulled me to the car and finally stoped.

He looked down at me. "What were you thinking?"

"It wasn't that big of a deal Jacob I—

"You could have killed yourself."

"But I didn't im fine."

"There was no guarantee you were going to be fine. Do you have any idea what that would do to your parents? To your family? To the pack? To me?" He said his voice getting softer.

"I didn't mean to Jacob im just tired of being treated like a kid."

"That was not the way to prove that you've matured come on were taking you home."He said as he opened the door.

"What about Alexis?"

"Im coming back later."

"And what about my clothes?" He tossed me my clothes.

"fine." I slid in the passengers side. We drove with another silent ride home. When we got to the house the car came to a stop.

"Did you really have to make me miss the Bon fire?"

"We have our first day of school tomorrow anyway and you need to get some rest."

"We?"

"Yeah. Im going to public school with you."

"Oh. So what grade are you going to be in?"

"tenth with you."

"Jake you look like your at least an eleventh grader."

"Well according to my school schedule im not."

"And how are you going to drive me to school?"

"I told them I have a late birthday now stop asking so many questions and go inside."

I walked towards the house turned to see the car disappear.


	4. Chapter 4:La Push Jacobs POV

Jacobs POV

I couldn't believe how heartless Edward was being. That dream was amazing to see. I only wish that I could do that but, Edward would never let that happen. I couldn't believe that she had even had a dream about me that way.

My phone buzzed. It was a text from Embry.

_Embry-Hey were going to La Push and having a bonfire._

_Jacob-Alright cool._

_Embry- You should invite nessie but, you could leave Alexis at home if you want._

_Jacob- I will and not funny._

I knew that everyone hated Alexis and to be honest I wasn't so crazy about her either but, shes a distraction. And I need a distraction. That was why I was bringing her tonight.

I picked up my phone and invited Nessie telling her the pack wanted her to come. I realize that wasn't a good choice of words but I needed to show her that the dream meant nothing to me, even though it really did. She said yes.

I through on some swimming trunks and chucks and headed towards my car. I picked up Alexis first. She was wearing shorts and a see through shirt that showed the strapless white bikini she had on. She gave me a soft kiss.

"Are you ready to go Jakey?"

"Yeah but we gotta go pick up ness."

She slumped back in her seat. "Fine." I thought it was funny how she was always secretly jelous of Nessie. If only she knew what I really felt for Nessie… she would flip out.

We drove to Nessies house and walked inside. Alice came down from the stairs.

"Hey Jacob. I'll tell Nessie you're here." She ran back upstairs and soon came down with Nessie.

"Ready to go." I didn't even dare look at her.

"yeah."

We walked to the car and I opened the door for Alexis and got in. The ride was really quiet and kinda awkward. I didn't know what to say.

When we got there everyone rushed to say hi to Ness. "Alright guys lets go cliff diving!" Seth yelled running toward the cliff. We all followed. I told Alexis to stay at the bottom with all the other girls but she said if Nessie was going so was she.

Nessie probably didn't even know what cliff diving was and just wanted to watch. We got to the top and the pack started jumping off one by one.

I turned and Nessie was standing there in a purple halter top bikini. She took my breath away. I couldn't stop staring even though I desperately needed to. She walked toward the edge and looked like she was going to jump.

I ran up behind her. "Nessie what are you doing!"

"Going cliff diving."

"No your not Ness. That's way to dangerous."

"Oh please Jacob im not a baby anymore okay."

"I don't care how old you are you are not going cliff diving."

"Oh yeah. Watch me." She turned and just jumped off.

My heart stopped I grabbed her clothes and I ran to the bottom. The pack was cheering her on like idiots and she was just standing there smiling. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to my car. She had almost given me a heart attack.

"What were you thinking?"

"It wasn't that big of a deal Jacob I—

"You could have killed yourself."

"But I didn't im fine."

"There was no guarantee you were going to be fine. Do you have any idea what that would do to your parents? To your family? To the pack? To me?" I stopped not even letting myself imagine a world without her.

"I didn't mean to Jacob im just tired of being treated like a kid."

"That was not the way to prove that you've matured come on were taking you home."I opened the door.

"What about Alexis?"

"Im coming back later."

"And what about my clothes?" I tossed her, her clothes.

"fine." She got in the car. It was another silent and awkward drive.

When we got there I told her our school plans and left back to La Push.


End file.
